(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus for a vehicle and particularly relates to a brake control apparatus for the vehicle.
(2) Description of Related Art
A previously proposed control apparatus for a vehicle is to exemplified by a Japanese Patent Application First Publication (tokkai) No. 2007-276534 published on Oct. 25, 2007. In the above-described previously proposed control apparatus for the vehicle, an increasing speed of a liquid pressure braking force is limited to suppress a decreasing speed of a pedal reaction force, to reduce such an abrupt brake pedal suction feeling that a vehicle driver unpleasantly feels, the brake pedal suction feeling being developed when a braking force is switched from a regenerative braking force to the liquid pressure braking force along with a reduction in the regenerative driving force. It should be noted that a definition of the brake pedal suction feeling will be described later.